Striking Back
by vipper902
Summary: Pietro decides that he no longer supports Magneto. Wanda gives him some tips for payback, which turns into more then any of the Brotherhood has bargained for. Will they be able to defeat Magneto? Pg-13 for some bad words. Please R&R, I'm begging here!


Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution. If I did, do you think I would be writing this? Well, no. Der! 

A/N: Pietro's thoughts about Magneto when he is sent back to be leader of the Brotherhood. Just a small warning, this will deal with them becoming Brotherhood again and him leaving Magneto. Song fic thingie.

__

Thoughts, * songs

Chapter One: Let you Down

Pietro sat on his bed and starred at the magazine he wasn't reading, and held onto the sandwich Freddy had made him that he wasn' t eating. All he was doing was listening to the lyrics that were blaring from the large speakers across the room.

*Trust me

There's no need to fear

Everyone's here

Waiting for you to finally be one of us

Come down

You may be full of fear

But you'll be safe here

When you finally trust me

Finally believe me

I will let you down

I'll down let you down

I'll

When you finally trust me 

Finally believe in me*

The words reminded him of his father. He remembered the last conversation they had had before he was sent off to train the Brotherhood gang.

"You will have to lead them Pietro."  
"Thank you Daddy," Pietro smiled. He sat in a swivel chair next to his father. _It's about time he give me another chance to prove myself. I've been waiting for this since I got here!_

"Pietro," Magneto said sounding slightly annoyed. The teen looked over at his father. He was not wearing his helmet, and Pietro could see the look on his face. 

"What's up?" Pietro asked.

"This is your last chance."

Pietro had not understood what his father had meant by that. But watching the others, he had had time to think on it. 

I can't believe he would do this to me. But after all, I shouldn't be to surprised. I mean, he left Wanda at that place because she couldn't control her powers. It was only a matter of time before he disowned me too.

*Trust me

I'll be there when you need me

You'll be safe here

When you finally trust me

Finally believe in me

I will let you down

I'll let you down

I'll

When you finally trust me

Finally believe in me*

He could understand the meaning of the words. He had disappointed his father so many times. He knew he had. But Pietro worked hard to try and make his father happy. He wondered sometimes why he wanted his approval so desperately.

__

What has he ever done for me? He got me out of jail, but he was never really there for me. He is such a jackass!

The more he thought about it, the angrier he became.

__

What right does he have trying to disown me? I'm the one who should be trying to get away from him! He left me, and Wanda. He is no perfect father. Why am I trying to be the perfect son? I'll never reach his expectations. But I shouldn't even have to try! Stupid. Bloody. Jackass.

*Never want to come back down

Never want to come back down

Never want to come back down

When you finally trust me

Finally believe me

I will let you down

I'll let you down

I'll

When you finally trust me

Finally believe me

I will let you down

I'll let you down

I'll 

When you finally trust me 

Finally believe in me*

That's it. I don't need him. He needs me. Well, screw him! 

Pietro threw his magazine down and stood up. He walked out of his room and ran downstairs.

"Brotherhood!" he yelled. The teen waited for a few moments in the dirty living room until the other members walked in.

"You rang master?" Lance asked sarcastically. Ignoring his friends remark Pietro began to speak.  
"Do you guy's really want to join Magneto?" he questioned.

"Well…yeah," said Freddy. "I think."  
"Of course we do," Todd said.

"Why? I mean, what has he done for you? I'll tell you. He hasn't done crap for any of you. And even if you join his team, how do you think that will help you? Right. It won't. So…"  
"Will you stop for a sec?" Lance asked. "What the hell are you talking about?"  
Pietro sighed in annoyance. "I am trying to liberate you people!"  
"I don't want to be liberated. It sounds like it hurts," Freddy commented.

"Word," Todd agreed.

Lance and Pietro looked at the other two mutants in disbelief. Thy exchanged looks of confusion. Freddy and Todd stood completely oblivious to their ignorance.

"Riiiight," Pietro said. 

"What are you up to now Pietro?" Wanda asked as she walked down the stairs. Pietro looked up and saw his sister.

"Wanda! My most favorite sister, you'll back me up right."  
"On what?"  
"On the fact that Magneto's a selfish basterd."

They all stood stunned. Wanda finally managed to nod. Pietro began to grin madly. _Perfect! I knew she'd agree with me. Now all I have to do is convince her…_

"And again I ask, what are you up to?" Wanda questioned once again.

"I'm trying to convince these guys that they don't want to join Magneto."  
"Why? I mean, I thought you were a card carrying member of the Magneto fan club," Lance said.

"There's a club?" Freddy asked.

"I…well, I changed my mind."  
"What'd he do? Cut you out of the will or something?" Lance asked snidely.

"Does it matter?" Pietro asked looking down at the ground. Quickly he answered, "No it doesn't! Now come on people!"

With this, Pietro jumped onto the coffee table. Throwing his hands up into the air, he began his speech. He told them all about how Magneto did not deserve to have such fine men on his team. 

  
"Ok ok, so we won't join," Lance said just wanted Pietro to be quiet.  
"Good. Excellent. Perfect! We restart the Brotherhood."

Pietro smirked and then decided to go up and listen to that same song again. Wanda looked around at the stunned teens and followed her brother up the stairs.

"Pietro! Stop!"  
"What's up sis?" Pietro asked just outside his doorway.  
"What's really going on?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Lance was right you know. You have always been a card…"  
"No I haven't," Pietro said. "Look Wanda, you should know as well as anyone that Magneto isn't a good guy. I mean, after what he did to you?"  
"He never did anything to you," she said sharply. "So what is this? What did he do to make you so upset? Or is this just another plot? What are you up to!"  
"Look, I just…he…this was my last chance," he said softly.

"Huh?" Wanda asked confused.

"He said that training them was my last chance. I'm his son. And your his daughter. He doesn't care about us, only what we can do for his image and his whole 'world domination thing.' Just, took me a little longer to see it then you."

Wanda looked at her brother. And then did something totally out of character, she hugged him. _I can't believe it! He's finally coming around. I have my brother back. _Surprised, Pietro stood for only a moment before wrapping his arms around his sister.

  
"You know," she whispered into his ear. "We're big kids now."  
"Yea. So?"  
"So! You know what they say. The big kids don't get mad. They get even."  


Pietro saw a small evil smirk cross his sister's face. _Uh-oh. This probably isn't good._

Chapter Two: Just Like You

"Get even?" Pietro questioned his sister as she dragged him down the stairs.

"Yes. Do you want him just to think of you as a weak, pathetic, ignorant, pitiful, useless…"  
"I get it I get it!" 

"…excuse for a son and a mutant?"  
"I said I get it."  
"Just making sure," Wanda smirked. "We're going to make him see that you and I will be just fine without him."  
"And how, I'm afraid to ask, shall we do this?"

Wanda simply smiled and pulled him down into the living room. The rest of the Brotherhood had already scattered out. All had been baffled by Pietro's sudden change in opinion, but couldn't argue. So they had went about their daily business as usual. Wanda led Pietro over to a table where the house computer sat. It was hardly ever used, but they still had it. Pietro eyed his sister in suspicion. _What is she going to do? Have us send him hate mail or something? _

"Uh…sis?"

"Turn it on," she instructed. Sighing, Pietro sat down and turned on the computer. She pointed to a blue 'E' on the computer screen and the speeding mutant got onto the internet. "You have an e-mail address, right?" she asked.

"Of course I do! How else are all the ladies going to get in touch with me? I mean, I already have them calling the house day and night!"  


Wanda simply rolled her eyes and told him to log on. When he did, she told him to go upstairs and get the cd which had inspired his 'ephinay.' Pietro did as he was told and in the flash of an eye was back downstairs with his cd in hand. The mutant popped it into the disk drive and sat down. After being smacked in the head by his sister, Pietro stood up and let Wanda take control. After a few moments, she looked through the titles and selected one.

"Perfect," she whispered almost to herself. 

After a few moments of clicking and typing furiously on the keyboard, Wanda smiled. Pietro simply starred at his sister. _Since when was she such a whiz on that thing? I never knew she could do…whatever it is she just doing. _

"Wanda?" he began to asked but was quickly hushed.

"What would you like your message to be?"  
"Um…who's it to?"  
"Der," she said rolling her eyes. 

After thinking for a moment, Pietro finally thought of it. "Dear Daddy," he began. Wanda raised an eyebrow and typed it down. "You are a bastard." Wanda smiled as she typed down the next few lines.

Magneto sat down in front of his computer. It was time to check his e-mail. 

__

Let's see, junk, junk, junk, how to take over the world in ten easy steps…save that, junk, junk, junk…Pietro?

Magneto had not heard from his son in a very long time. He was curious, so he clicked on the e-mail and watched it appear. 

****

Dear Daddy,

You are a bastard. You have never been here for me, or for Wanda. You don't deserve to have our forgiveness, or have either of us on your team. You are a jackass. You have terrible fashion sense. I hate your cape! You are an awful evil leader, your world domination plans suck ass, and your evil laugh sounds like a choking donkey! I will never, repeat n-e-v-e-r be part of your team, nor will I train anyone to be on your team. Screw you, asshole. 

Love always your son, Pietro.

P.S. CLICK HERE 

Unable to do anything else because of his shock, Magneto clicked on the link. He turned up the volume on the computer as he realized it was playing a song. Remy was walking along the corridor as he heard music playing. He realized it was coming from Magneto's room. He walked to the door and listened.

*I could be mean, I could be angry

You know I could be just like you

I could be fake, I could be stupid

You know I could be just like you

You thought you were standing beside me

You were only in my way

You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

You thought you were there to guide me

You were only in my way

You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

You thought you were there to guide me

You were only in my way

You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

I could be cold, I could be ruthless

You know I could be just like you

I could be weak, I could be senseless

You know I could be just like you

You thought you were standing beside me

You were only in my way

You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

You thought you were there to guide me

You were only in my way

You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

You thought you were there to guide me

You were only in my way

You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

On my own, cause I can't take livin' with you

I'm alone, so I won't turn out like you want me to

You thought you were standing beside me

You were only in my way

You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

You thought you were there to guide me

You were only in my way

You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

You thought you were there to guide me

You were only in my way

You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you*

Remy listened as he heard Magneto scream and use his powers to throw the computer across the room. Deciding he didn't want to stick around and find out what Magneto would do next, Remy quickly began to head down to the kitchen. Magneto sat in his chair, fuming at the audacity of his own son.

__

I can't believe him. That ungrateful little. Damn. I knew this cape looked cheap. I don't believe he actually said those things to me. And that song. I was in his way? I don't think so. I'll kill him myself!

A/N End of first two chapters. I decided to put them together, I don't know why. The next two will most likely be together too. Please review and tell me what you think. The songs 'Let you Down' and 'Just Like you' are owned by Three Days Grace. My first song fic, but definitely not my last. Be nice! Or just…you know…lie. 

****


End file.
